Olmsted County, Minnesota
Olmsted County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota, founded in 1855 . As of 2010, the population was 144,248. Its county seat and largest city is Rochester . Olmsted County is part of the Rochester, MN Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.77%) is land and (or 0.23%) is water. It is one of four counties in the state with no natural lakes. Lakes Although Olmsted County contains no natural lakes, it does have six reservoirs created by dams. *Chester Lake: Eyota Township *Lake Florence: High Forest Township *Lake George: Rochester Township *Mayowood Lake: Rochester Township *Silver Lake: Haverhill Township and Cascade Township *Lake Zumbro (partially): Oronoco Township Major highways Adjacent counties *Wabasha County (north) *Winona County (east) *Fillmore County (south) *Mower County (southwest) *Dodge County (west) *Goodhue County (northwest) Demographics data.]] As of the census of 2000, there were 124,277 people, 47,807 households, and 32,317 families residing in the county. The population density was 190 people per square mile (73/km²). There were 49,422 housing units at an average density of 76 per square mile (29/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.33% White, 2.68% Black or African American, 0.26% Native American, 4.27% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.92% from other races, and 1.51% from two or more races. 2.38% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 33.7% were of German, 16.1% Norwegian, 8.0% Irish and 5.2% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 47,807 households out of which 35.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.70% were married couples living together, 8.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.40% were non-families. 25.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county the population was spread out with 27.00% under the age of 18, 8.50% from 18 to 24, 32.20% from 25 to 44, 21.60% from 45 to 64, and 10.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 96.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $51,316, and the median income for a family was $61,610. Males had a median income of $40,196 versus $29,994 for females. The per capita income for the county was $24,939. About 3.80% of families and 6.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.70% of those under age 18 and 9.50% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns † Chatfield is in both Olmsted and Fillmore County. ‡ Pine Island is mainly in Goodhue County but extends into Olmsted County. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Olmsted County, Minnesota References External links *County website Category:Counties of Minnesota Category:Olmsted County, Minnesota Category:Rochester, Minnesota metropolitan area